¿Quién se esconde debajo de las sábanas?
by Genee
Summary: ¿Realmente sabes quién te acompaña en las noches? ¿Estás seguro de que nadie habita debajo de tu cama? ¿Crees en lo sobrenatural? No. Pues, te invito a que esta noche mires debajo de las sábanas, puede que para cuando lo hagas, no te sientas tan confiado. [OS que surge del foro: Proyecto 1-8: "Casita del horror"]


**Digimon** ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Los conjunto de drabbles, viñetas u OS que leerás aquí, surgieron gracias al foro Proyecto 1-8: "La casita del horror", y estarán basados en imágenes, canciones o retos propuestos en el respectivo topic.

En caso de extrema sensibilidad con respecto a contenidos fuertes, váyase a leer otra historia. ¡Se los advertí!

.

.

**Imagen 1,** propuesta por Patriott117: Horror por Joe-Roberts (DA)

**Personajes:** Taichi.

* * *

Debajo de la cama.

_En un minuto la niña dormía plácidamente, al otro, ya no estaba sobre su cama._

Solo bastó una película para que todos sus miedos se volvieran irracionales. Le pareció tan real que incluso dudó de que se tratase de algún invento de cualquier persona con mente retorcida. La leyenda al final de los créditos tampoco ayudaba mucho: _"Su único propósito es encontrar un niño que le regale sus ojos para volver a ver. Aún sigue en busca de él..." _

Taichi no era de los que se asustaban fácilmente pero, como cualquier niño de siete años, tenía sus temores injustificados. No se atrevía a decirles a sus padres lo que vio, le reprenderían por haber roto las reglas de no mirar ese tipo de películas, Hikari era muy pequeña y temía asustarle también. Solo le quedaba dárselas de valiente y convencerse de que no había ningún monstruo debajo de su cama. _ Los monstruos no existen._

Le daba por revisar debajo de su cama nada más al entrar en la habitación (con las luces encendidas y la puerta del cuarto abierta, por si tenía que gritar y ser escuchado por sus padres). Una vez comprobaba que no había nada, cerraba la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie podía entrar.

_ En un minuto la niña dormía plácidamente, al otro, gritaba de desesperación._

Esa vez, luego de su rutina, de buscar monstruos en la oscuridad y dar las buenas noches a su hermana, acabó por dormirse. Era costumbre que Hikari se pasara a la habitación de sus padres a media noche, él aprovechaba de bajar de su litera para ir al baño entre dormido y despierto, siempre pelando el último escalón de la escalera. Pero esa noche, no lo hizo.

_En un minuto la niña dormía plácidamente, al otro, un hombre con ojos sádicos lamía su rostro con la boca sangrienta en medio de un rictus perverso. _

Un cuarto de hora más tarde la luz del pasillo parpadeó unas cuantas veces. Se escuchó un taconeo. Una puerta se abrió, luego se cerró.

Tai permanecía inerte, sumido en sueños, cuando la sábana que lo cubría comenzó a deslizarse hacia sus pies. Un pequeño cosquilleo producido por el movimiento de las sábanas hizo que moviera las piernas incómodamente, casi en un arranque nervioso, pero no llegó a despertarlo. Sus ojos ocultos tras los párpados cerrados se movían rítmica y velozmente. Tenía una pesadilla que le hacían soltar leves gemidos.

La sábana cayó al suelo, seguido de ella, algo comenzó a raspar su pierna desde sus pies, hasta su muslo. Todos los vellos de su piel se erizaron. Su cuerpo se tensó. Ahora sentía las garras deslizarse por su frente y mejilla.

_En un minuto ella dormía plácidamente, al otro, un ser endemoniado salió debajo de su cama y le arrancó los ojos._

Se levantó con la respiración entrecortada, hiperventilando, sudando frío y apretando las sábanas. Aquella pesadilla se había sentido muy real pero no lo era.

Su cuerpo bajaba el ritmo de las pulsaciones, el sudor cesaba, ya no sudaba ni sentía tenso el cuerpo. Sin embargo, seguía tiritando del frío. Allí notó que su sábana no estaba cubriendo su cuerpo. Miró para todos los lugares sobre su colchón: no estaba.

Decidió bajar para ver si podía encontrarla en el piso, sus pies tocaron la madera helada, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y dejó de respirar.

—En un minuto estaba sobre su cama —susurró con el galillo de voz yéndosele—... al otro un demonio le tomó por los tobillos... nunca más le volvieron a ver.

Tragó pesado. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación entera, seguía oscura pero no había nada raro en ella, salvo que su cuerpo, erráticamente, volvió a hiperventilar, aceleró los latidos de su corazón y tiritaba sin control.

En su nuca pudo sentir un aliento helado, un gruñido silencioso, una risa gutural y gruesa. Al girarse, no había nada. Pero seguía con aquella extraña sensación en el cuerpo, entonces escuchó voces en el pasillo y sus propios miedos lo obligaron a salir a ver quiénes reían.

Se encontró con Hikari y con un Miko arisco entre sus brazos. Por poco sintió que el alivio lo consumiría, pero no hubo tiempo para ello, porque lo que le dijo Hikari terminó por detenerle el corazón:

—¿Quién es el hombre detrás de ti, hermano?

* * *

.

.

Solo agregaré que hice lo que pude. esto del suspenso y miedo a mí no se me da.

Ciao~


End file.
